The Corner Coffee Shop
by Seria KE
Summary: Ed finds a little coffe shop. He finds a girl there named Willow, and she isnt any ordinary girl though she is just the ammount of normalcy that he is looking for. She knows how life is suposed to be live and she dose she must help Ed live in that wayEdOC
1. Willow

**I do not own FMA at all! **

* * *

Edward and Alfonse Elric, the two most well known people in the military. After a long journey and eventually traveling to a different world they had finally gotten home to Resenbool. The two brothers were staying with Winry and Pionaco, seeing that their house was gone.

"Ed! Will you hurry up with the shower?" Winry yelled from out side of her bathroom door. She heard a sigh and the water turned off then some shuffling was heard. Ed walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"There you happy?" Winry nodded with a smile before she stepped into the bathroom herself. Ed walked down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his little brother Al making eggs.

"Hey Al could you tell Winry that I'll be out for a while?" He brother smiled and nodded. Ed walked to the large wooden door and slipped on his boots. He threw on his crimson red coat and put on his gloves. Edward opened the front door and was met with a cold gust of wind. He hopped down the old creaky stairs and headed off to town. When he got to the small market part of the town he looked for a place that would sell something warm. He felt something wet drop onto his nose, it started to lightly snow. The little snowflakes drifted across town with each slight gust of wind. He noted that the wind would pick up soon so he wanted to find a warm place to sit down and think. He then saw an old coffee shop on the corner of the narrow road. He walked through the door seeing only one man sitting at a table drinking from a mug while reading a book. He glanced to the corner and didn't see any one manning the cashier.

The shop seemed almost like home. The chairs were tall black painted wooden chairs and the tables were a burgundy red. There was a fire place at the end of the large room, and surrounding the fire place were large single person loveseats. Then there was a long couch in front of the fire place. The counter that had the cash register was a deep brown wood. Then there was a glass case for deserts like muffins, cream puffs, cookies and such sugary goods. He could smell fresh cookies in the oven and his mouth started to water.

"Well you look pretty hungry." Said a feminine voice from behind him. He quickly spun around to look at the person. There was a short girl that looked at be about thirteen. Well him saying that she was short was unusual but she really was shorter than him. She had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders, and brown eyes that had a tint of green in them. Even Ed thought she looked pretty cute.

"So are you hungry?" he was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice.

"I guess but" She cut him off.

"Okay then I'll get you something." She ran to the back of the counter and grabbed a mug. She filled it with hot chocolate and looked to him. _Hmmm, he doesn't seem like much of a milk guy. _She skipped the milk and put chocolate syrup into the drink. When she finished his cup she grabbed another mug but added milk and whip cream. She walked back around the corner and handed Ed his hot coco. The girl walked to the fireplace and sat down in one of the loveseats. Ed followed her and sat in the chair across from her. He looked at the hot chocolate.

"So how did you know not to put any milk into this?" He asked.

"Oh that's easy, I could just take one look at you and could see that you don't like milk." She said.

"What are you implying that I'm short because of not drinking milk?" He asked getting a little anger.

"No I didn't mean anything like that. Actually compared to me your pretty tall." She said with a smile in her voice.

"But there is an age difference between us." She raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you?" He looked at her oddly.

"I'm eighteen." She sighed.

"I'm seventeen, now wouldn't you call that short." Ed was practically blown away by this news. She was really seventeen? She looked to be about twelve or thirteen.

"Okay I guess you are pretty short." Instead of getting angry like Ed thought she would, she smiled and giggled a little. Then her eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" He sounded worried. She looked like maybe she had forgotten to tell the state that there were terrorists around.

"Oh my god I forgot to put Cody away!" She set down her mug and ran to the back room, Ed found her struggling with a dog. The dog wouldn't let go of a large pillow.

"Cody give that back right now!" She yelled. Ed laughed and walked over to the dog. The dog lost interest in the pillow and gained full interest in Ed. He started to lick Ed's hand and barked to get his attention.

"Thanks…" The girl said as she glared at the dog.

"Now, now Willow don't get angry at the dog." An old woman walked into the room and she had put a hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow sighed and nodded.

"Sorry." Ed chuckled and gave her the pillow.

"Here, I think this is yours." Willow looked to him and smiled.

"Thanks. This dog right here is probably the worst dog in the world. Yet he is the best guard dog, he'll rip robbers to pieces. We can always trust him to take care of the house." Ed smiled at how much she showed that she loved this dog even if she said that he was the worst.

"Well then what about finishing those hot chocolates?" She asked. Before he could answer she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the chairs they had been in before.

"Alright so back to what we were talking about before, yes I am seventeen." Ed chuckled. She was acting like nothing had happened.

"That's pretty unbelievable considering how short you are." Then the old woman walked out of the back room.

"Yeah she was the runt of the litter. She hasn't grown at all either, don't think she ever will." The woman commented as she laid out some cookies. Then Ed saw a little vein pop out on Willow's forehead.

"Oh yeah well at least I'm not an old wrinkly gas bag." Ed realized she didn't like to be called short just like him.

"At least when I was still growing I was actually making progress." The old woman snapped back.

"Oh yeah Grandma? Well at least I can still make it up the stairs with out breaking my back!" Willow yelled standing.

"Hey I can easily walk up the stairs and down again! Now you on the other hand are too small to get to the first one!" She yelled back.

"Why do you think I'm so small…?" Willow was playing the heart broken child now.

"Oh honey I didn't mean it." The woman apologized. "You just look so much like a… hobbit." She said the last word with a smile.

"That's it!" Willow bolted toward the woman jumping over the counter. She grabbed a large spoon and started to duel with the woman. Ed laughed at the sight of an old woman over powering a seventeen year old. He turned to the man in the corner.

"Doesn't this bother you." The man looked up from his book.

"Nah, they're at it like this almost every day. I get used to it. After all the little shrimp has a tiny temper." Willow stopped fighting the woman and slowly turned to the man.

"Who you calling a shrimp!?" She yelled.

"Why you of course my dear." He answered with a smile. Willow dropped her spoon and walked to the man.

"I dare you to say that to my face." She mumbled.

"Okay, you. Are. A. shrimp." Then Willow jumped onto the mans back and started to choke him.

"Get off you little French fry!" He yelled.

"Not until you take that back!" He smiled.

"No, and sense you wont get off…" He trailed off while walking somewhere.

"No! Wait let me down!" The man just chuckled. Ed followed after when he turned the corner. Then he saw a huge pool like thing that was out side. The man ripped Willow off his back and threw her into it. She jumped out of the water screaming.

"God, Chris what the hell?"

"You wouldn't get off of me."

"I said that I would." Chris just smiled and walked back inside the shop. Ed watched her grab a towel and wrap it around her fragile body.

"What a bastard…" Ed laughed as he walked over and helped her towel on.

"Wait I haven't properly introduced my self. My name is Willow Forest." Ed stared at her for a minuet then started laughing like crazy.

"It's not funny. My parents thought that it would be hilarious to name their daughter after a tree sense her last name is Forest… though they let my brother have a normal name…" When Ed was done laughing he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually I think your name is cool. It was just funny at the time." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Edward Elric; it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Edward, or can I call you Eddie?" Ed's eye twitched.

"No never say that again."

"Why I like the name Eddie." He blinked and shook his head.

"That name sounds to weird." She sighed. "You can call me Ed."

"That sounds good, even shorter so I can remember it better." They laughed together and walked inside the shop.

"I'll be right back I've got to get into some different clothes seeing as how my older brother likes to mess with me." She ran upstairs before Ed could ask about the man being her brother.

"Yup that's right I'm her brother!" large hands were placed on his shoulders. "And if you so as much lay a finger on my little sister I will decapitate you." Ed shivered looking at the huge man standing in front of him. He looked like he could pass as a line backer in football.

"Chris step away from the poor guy, he looks terrified." Chris listened to his younger sister and let Ed out of his grasp.

"Sorry about that my bother's a dork." She said while walking Ed to the door. Before Ed walked out the door he turned to Willow.

"So would I see you here if I came to get some hot chocolate again…?" He was attempting to make it sound like he wasn't going to plan on coming back.

"I live here so I think you will." He chuckled and turned out the door.

"Bye Willow!" He called. She waved back and closed the door. When it was good and locked she sunk to the ground and sighed. Chris came and sat by her on the floor.

"You really like this kid don't you."

"What?! What are you talking about I just met him! I'm not into dating right now anyways." She yelled as her face kept getting redder and redder.

"Willow you cant let a bad relationship ruin the rest of you life." She sighed at her brothers words. _After all he is right, I need to move on. _She leaned on her brother and sighed again.

"Life is stupid." She mumbled.

"You can fix that." She nodded and got up.

"Well it's getting late, I'm off to bed." She said as she stretched.

"Okay well when you can't sleep, don't leave the house." Willow rolled her eyes at her brother's worries.

Willow went to her room and slipped on some pajamas. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and pulled her covers over her head.

**3:45 am- **_Stupid insomnia! I can't get to sleep! Stupid! _"Ugh…" Willow had been up for about five hours and still hadn't fallen asleep. She sat up and decided to get something to eat. She slipped on her pink fluffy slippers and tip toed down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen she found some cookies and milk. She grabbed a few cookies and poured her self a glass of milk. Then she walked to one of the chairs by the fire place. The fire was still lightly going and she watched to flames lick the air as she curled into a ball on the couch. After having her fill of cookies and milk she drifted off to sleep watching the fire dance.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys liked that. If you don't know insomnia is when you can barely ever sleep at night. Willow can only be lulled to sleep by either watching fire or listening to her mother sing… but the latter is a little impossible. Well please review. By the way, Ed still has his automail. **


	2. The way to live a life

**I do not own FMA!**

**

* * *

**

"Willow… Willow wake up sweetie." she felt someone touch my shoulder, but she ignored it and turned over.

"Don't' worry I know how to wake her up…" Chris said, "Hey Willow Edwards here and he wants to take you out on a date." The moment he said date she popped up.

"Really?!"

"Nope."

"Chris I hate you so much." He smiled at Willow.

"That's what big brothers are for, now go get dressed the shop opens soon and its your counter duty." She sighed and walked up the old and loud steps, on the way she wondered how she had managed to not wake anyone up. Willow went into her room and slipped on a pair of purple baggy pants that had a lot of pockets and a white t-shirt. Then she put a bandana over her brown curls. She ran down the stairs right as Chris was opening the shop. She grabbed a chair and waited for customers.

Meanwhile Ed was having a much harder morning.

"So you met a girl? Was she pretty? Was she nice? Did you like her?" Ed was about to burst with the questions and the rambling that Winry had come to. The moment Ed had said 'girl' she was off like a rocket.

"Winry…"

"Oh and maybe she likes you…"

"Winry…"

"Maybe her dog needs a friend…"

"Winry…"

"Maybe she likes flowers… Oh Ed are you using pro-"

"WINRY!!!"

"Yes?"

"I just met her and she only knows my name!" Ed was very frustrated (understatement) with Winry.

"Well then let's go get you to get to know her!" Winry grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him out the door. Yet about five seconds later she went back and got their coats the ran off again. She dragged Ed all through town looking for the coffee shop because Ed wouldn't tell her where it was hoping that she would give up.

"Ed just tell me!"

"No!" Winry 'ugh-ed' then pulled him faster. Then she found the golden city… well more like the coffee shop but still. She gleamed with happiness and Ed was the exact opposite. The moment they walked in the sound of music filled their ears. There was someone standing on a table singing and another person dancing. The place was full of people. Winry dragged Ed to the counter to order something.

"Hello can I have one cup of black coffee, and Ed here just wants… milk." Winry had the smile o a demon, but Willow didn't notice her evil plans and didn't realize that Ed was the Ed she had met the day before. She handed Winry her coffee and was about to give Ed him milk when she noticed who he was.

"Oh hey Ed!" She yelled over the loud music. Ed sighed with happiness because Willow put the milk down.

"Ed I thought you didn't like milk?" She asked.

"I do! I _hate_ it!" Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you order it?"

"I didn't, she did." Ed said pointing to Winry. Willow giggled at the expression on Ed's face.

"Nice one."

"Wait you must be the girl Ed was talking about." Winry realized… finally. Then out of nowhere the people who were singing started to sing the song… 'Suppercalifragilistexpialidocious'.

"Oh I love this song!" Willow yelled. Winry walked to one of the tables to let the two of them talk.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious, if you say it loud enough you'll always sound precouscious." Willow started to laugh after trying to keep up with the singing. Ed stared at her face while she was laughing. _I kind of like her laugh, it's cute… what the heck am I saying? But it is sort of cute, her cheeks turn a bright red and… and… and I need to stop thinking._ He pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to the singers.

"They really are entertaining aren't they." Willow nodded in agreement.

"Every Friday is like this. Sometimes we pull out the wine and beer and we have people trying to sing while drunk. It goes on all day too." Ed laughed when she made and disgusted face.

"Bad singing is not something I enjoy." Then Ed made the mistake of looking at Winry. She was glaring at him; he wasn't doing what they had come there to do. He took in a deep breath then turned to Willow.

"Um Willow I was kind- of – sort- of- maybe thinking that you could go to lunch with me." Ed said quietly.

"What was that Ed, I cant hear you over the music."

"Iwaskindofsortofmaybewonderingifyouwouldgoouttolunchwithme." He spoke too fast this time. Willow just stared at him as if he were insane. _Oh no! Did she hear me? Dose she think… wait why the hell do I care what she thinks of me? _

"Ed… I couldn't understand a single word you just said." Ed's jaw dropped. He had to say it again? Then Winry ran to the counter.

"He said would you like to go to lunch with me?" Winry translated… kind of. Then Willow stared at Ed for a sign if she was telling the truth. He nodded and Willow giggled and passed out.

"Eh? Willow? Are you okay?" Winry asked looking over the table.

"Great Winry now you made her pass out!" Ed yelled.

"This isn't my fault!"

"Yes it i…" Edward stopped in mid sentence because a large hand was placed on his shoulder.

"What happened to Willow?" Chris asked in a deep and threatening voice.

"Well Ed here asker her to go to lunch with him and she passed out." Ed stiffened. He began to think of how many ways this guy could kill him, but he had his alchemy… no he was dead. Then surprising Ed and Winry both, Chris started to laugh, with the deep voice he had.

"That is defiantly something only Willow would do." Then he suddenly stopped laughing. "I give you permission… but if you do anything wrong to her you will wake up with no head." Ed gulped. A huge man with muscles that had no comparison was threatening him. Chris walked around the counter and picked Willow up in her unconscious state and walked her up the stairs, signaling Ed and Winry to follow. Chris gently set Willow on to her bed and smirked.

"She passes out when ever she is under a lot of pressure, or when there is someone of… great looks near her." Ed slightly blushed but held his ground.

"Well then what might your name be?" Chris asked Winry.

"My name is Winry Rockbell.' Chris nodded with a smile.

"Let's go down stairs and I can get you something to eat." He said while slightly bobbing his head towards Ed and Willow. Winry smiled and nodded. The two of them left the room leaving Ed alone with Willow.

_So if I think of this like alchemy its just equivalent exchange… nope that has nothing to do with it. What do I do now? Just wait? _Ed sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor looking at Willow's face as she slept. He heard her take a deep breath then she yawned. Willow sat up and looked at Ed. For a moment she wondered why he was there but then she stopped caring.

"Hi Ed, I had the weirdest dream. You were there and this girl with blonde hair was there and there was loud… music… it wasn't a dream was it." Ed shook his head.

"No it wasn't." He saw her shiver slightly.

"Yes." He tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, I would like it very much if you took me out to lunch." She said it so quickly Ed had to process what she had said.

"Great!" Ed exclaimed. _What the hell! Why I'm I acting so weird? _Willow seemed to notice how uncomfortable he was with his unusual excitement.

"Don't worry; I have that effect on people." She smiled. Ed felt his heart skip a beat. _Now I'm really acting out of character! What the hell! _Just as he was about to make a comment the door slammed open.

"Ed will pick you up at noon!" And Winry dragged Ed out of the room and out the door.

"Well that was odd." Willow pointed out to no one in particular.

"Yes it was. Now go get ready, I'll take over the counter for you." Chris said as he stepped through the door. Willow nodded and closed the door after Chris. She turned to her dresser and sighed.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" Then she started to tear through her clothes.

Willow ended up picking out some gray jeans and a yellow t-shirt. So she didn't look wonderful, but it wasn't like it was serious he just met her. So Willow walked out her door and down the stairs. Cody ran to her and walked beside her like he was watching her.

"Willow those clothes aren't nearly nice enough. When I went on my first date with your Grandfather I was as snazzy as I could be." Willow's Grandma said.

"That wasn't very snazzy was it?" Grams glared at her but let her go. Willow walked out the door not noticing that Cody was still next to her.

"Oh! Cody go inside." But the dog just plopped it's butt down on the ground.

"Chris told you to come with me didn't he…" The dog barked in reply. Willow sighed and smacked her forehead.

"Oh well. You better behave then." Cody barked again and looked forward.

"So you talk to your dog?" Ed said as he approached them.

"Oh hi Ed. Yeah I do you got a problem with that?" Ed just laughed.

"No, let's go." Willow nodded and started to walk with him.

"Is your dog planning on following us the whole time?" Ed asked after a minuet. Willow's head dropped and she sighed.

"My brother wanted Cody to follow us." Ed laughed at her little predicament.

"Well then we can go to my place. I'm sure that Den would love some company." Willow smiled. She was just happy that Cody didn't ruin her da- I mean her lunch with Ed.

Ed lead Willow to a large yellow house that had a white front porch. She thought it looked cute and homie. There was a sign that said 'Rockbell Automail'. She smiled at how nice the place looked.

"Here we are." He walked her into the house and took her jacket. The moment that Cody walked through the door Den started chasing him, in a playful manner.

"So this is the girl I've heard so much about." Pinaco said. "I just thought she would be taller." The woman noticed Willow's eye twitch.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said I thought you would be taller."

"Who's talking you little half pint sortie!" Willow screamed furiously. Pinaco just blinked then grinned.

"You seem to have the same size of temper as your height."

"Why you little... No! I'm going to act calm about this." Willow straightened up and smiled at Pinaco.

"Well I guess if your shorter that Ed it makes more sense." Then Willow broke.

"That is it!" Willow grabbed a rock and chucked it at Pinaco, but the old woman just dodged it. Willow started to run at her but Ed held her back.

"Well I think you should work on that little temper you've got there." And Pinaco walked off to get back to her Automail. When she was gone Willow calmed down and gave up on trying to kill the old woman. But when Ed let go of her she fell to the ground.

"Willow you okay." She grabbed her head but stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ed nodded and lead her to a table that was outside on the porch.

"You stay here and I'll be right back." Willow nodded and put her head on her hands. She sighed and watched the two dogs play together. Her vision blurred a little for a moment but went back to normal after a few moments. Her head was still hurting but she tried to ignore it. She smiled when Ed came back with two plates covered in food. He set them down and put two glasses of water on the table. When he sat down he smiled back to her.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" She asked.

"Hmm… for fun? Well I guess I like to study alchemy." He stated.

"Oh so you're and alchemist?" Ed nodded with an ego full smile.

"Do you know any state alchemists?" Ed chuckled with a large grin.

"I am one." He said pointing to himself with his thumb. Willow's mouth dropped open.

"Wait if you're a state alchemist then shouldn't you be in Central?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you not like me here?" Willow panicked.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that! I just wondered… ugh." Ed laughed.

"Yeah I should be in Central but they let me go on a sort of vacation after some things me and my brother Al went through." Willow thought about the situation for a moment.

"That's pretty deep."

"Huh yeah I guess it is."

"Well then let's move on to something happier, what's your favorite color?" Ed laughed and nodded.

"Right, hmm let's see I would have to say red."

"That makes sense considering that your coat is red. Then what is your favorite animal?" Willow asked.

"Dogs." Ed answered.

"Really? Same here." Willow smiled. "Okay next…" She hesitated for a moment. "Umm… I don't want to push or anything but what happened to your arm." She asked looking at his right arm. His sleeve was a little pushed up so she could see his auto mail. She looked up to his eyes and saw them filled with sadness.

"My left leg's like that too. Me and Al did something a long time ago and we had to pay the price." Willow only looked sad for a moment but then she smiled again. Ed was confused for a moment, was she happy about his situation.

"You know Ed; it only takes one good deed to make up for one bad one. So the moment you do something good that one thing that you messed up on is gone, it's made up for and you can put it in the past. But some people have a hard time seeing life that way." Ed smiled.

"You know I've never thought of it that way. Can one good deed really make up for something as big as that?" He mumbled the last part to himself but she still heard him.

"So I guess you've been through a lot." He looked to the table.

"Yeah more than my share."

"You know this conversation just took a turn for road depression..." Willow stated.

"Yeah…"

"… What's you favorite food?" Ed laughed at her attempt to make the atmosphere happier.

"I like ramen a lot." Willow smiled.

"Really? I like chocolate chip cookies." Ed smiled. (They seem to be doing a lot of smiling)

"Well how about we eat before this lunch gets too cold on us." Willow nodded and started to eat her lunch. When the two of them were done Ed led them back inside.

"Hey how's it going you two?" Winry asked as she was coming up the stairs from the basement.

"Oh pretty good." Ed said.

"You know it's getting pretty late a shorty like you should be getting home." Pinaco said when she approached the two of them.

"Now listen here you little…" Willow trailed off. They all saw her eyes start to close. Then she hit the floor.

"Willow? Willow! What's wrong?" Ed began to panic.

"Ed get her on the couch, Winry got get some water." Winry ran off to get the water and Ed picked up Willow and put her on the couch.

"Please Willow… stay with me." Then there was a knock on the door. Pinaco went to get it.

"Oh you must be her brother. She's in the other room." Then Chris walked into the room. Her Grandmother was there too. The old woman took something out of her bag. It was a syringe; she put it into Willow's arm and sighed.

"She has a rare disease; she gets like this every now and then. So every day we have to giver her this medicine to make sure she is stable." Ed's eyes were filled with shock and sadness. Chris glared at the ground, and Winry let her head drop.

"Her life is unstable and she just lives her life for what its worth. We never know when it will happen and if it will but we just live a happy life instead of a sad one." Ed was washed over with realization. She had been so kind and so happy but inside she was falling apart. She had decided not to writhe in her pain but to live life at it's fullest.

While everyone else had gone to the dining room to talk, Ed stayed near Willow just looking down at her. His eyes were filled with sadness and pain.

"Ed why do you look so sad." A small voice asked. Ed looked Willow in the eye.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ed asked with a shaky voice. She looked away and frowned.

"You didn't need to feel bad for me. I don't soak in others pity like some others do. I don't need other people worrying about me. I can take care of my self, I just want to let everyone live a normal life." Ed realized just how selfless she really was. She didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"You know Willow sometimes you need just let people worry about you, I had to learn that the hard way." She sat up with saddened eyes.

"That may be true but I don't want to live a life where I am over run by sadness and elope my self with pity. That's just not the way to live a life. We are given a life to use and we are to use it wisely. So that's just what I will do live life to it's fullest." Ed put his head in his hands. If that was really how life was supposed to work then his whole life he had been going about it wrong. But he already knew that, yet if he had just lived the way she did it would have saved him so much pain.

"But remember what I said Ed, one wrong deed can be redone with one good one." Ed sighed and pushed off the old memories that were filling his mind.

"I guess you're right." He looked up and smiled at Willow. "Let's be content with life." Ed restated what he had said in the past to his brother. Willow nodded and Ed sat down on the couch next to her. Willow sighed and leaned on his shoulder. Ed's eyes widened and he blushed, but he just relaxed and leaned into her.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 2! Yes this whole story is about Ed and Willow and how they cope with this together. Things will happen and they will get closer. I know that Ed seems a little out of charecter but he's suposed to be becuase he is......... flustered by Willow. Well please Review! **


	3. I miss them, but it's okay

**I do not own FMA at all! All rights belong to the writers and publishers of FMA! Buuuuut... i do own Chris, Grams (Izzy), Willow, Cody, and the plot to this story! So if you try to steal this idea i will send Cody after you and he wil eat you up! Buhahahaha! **

Willow looked over at Ed and noticed that he was asleep. She started to play with his pony tail, twirling his hair in between her fingers. _It's not fair… he can fall asleep so easily but I'm sitting here exhausted. _She sighed and yawned right after due to her loss of sleep. Then Ed's brother Al walked into the room.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Al asked with a blush. Willow started to realize what the situation must have looked like.

"Oh! No! Nothing was going on!" Al laughed and sat next to Willow.

"Brother doesn't like when people try to take all of the burden yet he burdens him self with even more." Willow looked to Ed.

"Yeah, he seems like that." She thought about it for a second.

"So is that why he joined the state?" She asked.

"Yeah. He joined for the both of us." Willow raised an eyebrow but brushed it off. She leaned her head back on the couch and sighed. Then she mumbled, "Life is still just as stupid." Al was confused but decided not to ask about it. Willow turned her head and noticed that Ed was starting to wake up, she noticed because he was still leaning on her. He yawned and sat up.

"What going on?" He asked in the middle of his yawn.

"Oh Al and I were just talking." Ed's eyes widened, he had realized that it was not his room and he had not fallen asleep on his bed. He started to blush like a mad man. Willow giggled at the look on his face.

"Willow, time to go." Chris said as he walked into the house. She nodded and stood up but before she walked away she turned to Ed and kissed him on the cheek then she ran away. Ed's eyes were so wide they looked like they would pop out of his head. Alphonse, Winry and Pinaco all started cracking up at the sight of his face. His eyes were wide, his mouth was straight and he was looking straight forward.

"Well, well, well Ed looks like you've got yourself a good one." Pinaco said as she walked away. Ed somehow blushed even more and then just ran to his room.

When Willow, Chris and Grammy (her name is Izzy but I am so not calling her that right now) got home Willow ran to hr room. Then Willow took a deep breath a squealed, then she started jumping around her room and she started to do the cabbage patch.

"So it looks like you're happy." She stopped in mid jump and turned around to see Chris at her door. She grabbed a shoe and chucked it at him.

"Stay out of my room!" She screamed. Then Willow fell back onto her bed with a sigh.

"Wow I cant believe I did that…"

"Neither can I it was so unexpected!" Chris yelled from his room. He had been listening through the wall seeing that his room was right next to hers. Willow grabbed another shoe and threw it at the wall.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Willow sat up and got into some slacks, and then she lay down. Obviously she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon but she could still try.

**5 hours later- **_Oh muh GOD! I think I am going to kill myself! _Then Willow's stomach growled so she sat up and walked down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and started to eat some chips that were in the cabinet. _Now that I think about it Ed was getting angry at Pinaco for calling him short too… I think he dose the same thing as me. But I just might be more violent than him. His face was so cute when he was asleep! _She giggled to herself while thinking about Ed. _I really am starting to act like a giggly little girl. Dang it! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! This is so stupid. I am not supposed to be like this. Its not like me… I like sports and reading. Ugh! _Willow smacked her self in the forehead. The she directed her attention to the front glass door. _Well Chris told me yesterday not to leave the house, but that was yesterday and today is today. _Willow smiled and slipped on her coat. She put on her boots and stepped outside, but then something brushed up against her leg. It was Cody, and he was whining to come with her.

"Alright but stay quiet." She whispered. She walked along the roads with her dog by her side. She was going to a special place that only her and her remaining family knew about. She walked along a little dirt path that was surrounded by flowers and grass. The further she walked the closer she got to the forest.

"Alright boy, keep a… nose out for anyone coming." The dog barked to show her that he understood. She nodded and moved forward. Then she walked passed the line of trees and finally got to a very small opening. The moonlight shown through the trees in the opening and there were flowers everywhere. Then in the middle on the opening were three large stones, grave stones. She took a deep breath and walked to the first one.

"Hey dad, just checking in. I was just wondering what you would be doing when you found out that I liked Ed. Ha! That would be funny don't you think? I miss you, you know that though. I wish you were here to meet Ed. He's really nice and he is an alchemist, a state alchemist. He is cute too, with his golden eyes and his blonde hair. He has auto mail too and I have yet to find out why." Then she bowed to the grave of her father and moved to the second grave.

"Hi mom, I assume you heard what I said to dad. Well Ed really is cute. He is funny too, always makes me laugh. I miss you so much and I miss being tucked in by you. My insomnia has gotten worse and that is why I'm out here talking to you. My sickness is still unknown… hopefully when 'it' happens I will end up with you. Yes I'm sure I will be with you again some time. But I don't want that to be too soon, I do miss you but who would take care of Chris? So when the time comes it will be fine with me." Then she bowed to that graved and moved to the last grave. She opened her eyes and looked at the stone. It said 'Pine Forest, a kind and loving person never to be forgotten'. Willow started at the grave in silence and began to cry.

"Hi Pine, I met this new guy and he's really nice. I'm sure if you were here we would be confusing him as to which of us was which. That would be fun wouldn't it? We used to mess with people like that all the time, telling people that I was Pine and that you were Willow, yeah great times. I miss you a lot you know. I know that if you were with me you would be telling me to suck it up and be a woman because that's not right and that we cant let the male race live us up… right? Heh… I also know that you would have a comforting tone in your voice when you talk, just like always. Accept now you cant do that…" Willow sat down on the grass covered ground and began to hum 'Clair De Lune' to her self, remembering the time her and her twin sister would practice piano together. They would always play that exact song and her sister, Pine, would always be correcting her on how to play the songs.

Then Willow remembered how when ever there was a boy who thought they were better than her just because she was short, Pine would kick their butts. Willow giggled at the funny memories of seeing other boys getting beat up by her older twin sister.

"I suppose that's where I got my temper from. I have just taken up what you use to do… we really were the best of friends." Cody walked to Willow and laid down beside her, he whined and licked her hand. Willow put her hand on his head.

"Yeah I miss them too." She whispered. Willow laid down on Cody's back and fell asleep in front of the graves of her family.

**Meanwhile- **

"Did you find her?" Chris asked.

"No. Where is she?" Grams said.

"Damn it! Why dose Willow always have to get into trouble like this? What's wrong with her?!" Chris yelled while he ran through town looking for Willow.

"Honey I'ma go look for her at the Rockbell's house okay? You stay here." Grams said. Chris just nodded and ran off yelling Willow's name. Grams ran (as fast as an old woman can go) to the Rockbell's. When she got to the door and quickly knocked on it.

"Hello?" Pinaco said answering the door.

"Hey Pinaco is Willow here?" Grams sounded very calm and collected.

"No, why?" Pinaco raise an eyebrow and blew out some smoke from her pipe.

"We can't find her anywhere." Ed heard the commotion and walked down the stairs along with Al.

"Hey what's going on here?" Ed asked.

"We can't find Willow anywhere." Grams said still sounding calm. Ed's eyes widened and he ran up to his room, put his boots and coat on and ran back down the stairs. Before anyone could say anything Ed was out the door looking for Willow.

"Well looks like you've got one person. We'll help too." Pinaco said. Grams nodded and walked down the steps to go assist Chris.

Edward was running through the streets on the small town when he realized something. _If she isn't in town then that can only mean that she is in the forest or out by it at least. _Ed nodded to himself and turned around to head for the forest. He looked frantically along the opening until he found some foot prints in the grass that were barely noticeable. Right in front of the foot prints was a small parting in the trees. Ed moved the branches and tried to follow the foot prints. Then he came across a very small opening that was covered in flowers and grass, there were three grave stones and in front of one was Willow with her dog Cody. Ed ran to Willow and shook her frantically, thinking that she was hurt. He heard her mumble something then she turned over on the dog back. Cody looked at him, no he glared at him almost telling him not to wake her up. Ed looked back down at Willow and saw just how peaceful she looked. Her lips her slightly parted and her eyes were gently closed. Her small arms clutched onto the dogs fur for comfort. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open and they slowly locked on Ed's face. She sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ed what are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What do you think you're doing, everyone has been looking for you." He tried to sound firm and angry but he couldn't when she was giving him that face.

"Oh I didn't know it was that late already." She said in between a yawn. Ed smiled and put his head in his hands.

"God Willow what are we going to do with you?" Willow smiled.

"Go to breakfast because I'm starving." Ed laughed and shook his head. He stood up and put out a hand for Willow to get up. She took it and when she stood he stared at the graves.

"Who are they for?" He looked Willow in the eyes and saw nothing but sadness.

"My parents and…" She just turned around without finishing her sentence and began to walk out of the forest.

"Hey wait up!" Ed called he caught up to her and they walked together in silence.

"Who was that for? Willow?" Ed kept asking who it was and Willow was getting upset.

"NO ONE!" She yelled, not even to anyone in particular. She stopped walking and tucked her knees up to her chest. She began to cry, she cried for everything. For her sister, for her parents, for her Grandma, for her brother and for herself. It was the first time in years she had ever cried for herself. She didn't feel bad for her self, so why was she crying? Ed walked back to Willow and sat down next to her. He put a hand on her back and she leaned into him and began to cry, and he let her. There was six years worth of crying that she had been holding in and she was letting it all out now.

"I-it was my twin sister." She finally said. Ed's eyes widened. She had lost a sibling and a twin none the less. He tried to put himself in her position. _I don't know what I would do with out Al. But she lost her twin sister._

"They were all murdered. I was sick and it was the night on my sister and my recital for piano. My sickness was acting up that night so I had to stay home. My sister, Pine, had told me that she would play her hardest for the both of us. She always was the stronger out of the two of us. But my parents had Chris stay home with me, he was fourteen at the time. So they left and on their way their they were killed and we never found out who did it." Tears continued to run down her face and all Ed could do was comfort her.

"I miss them but it's alright because I will see them eventually." She forced her self to smile through her tears. Ed picked her up bridal style and sighed. He carried her back to the Rockbell's.

"I'm back!" He yelled. The everyone came running to the door. Chris walked to him and took Willow out of his arms. When he put her on the couch for Grams to give her the injection he led Ed to the kitchen.

"Well kid I guess you're alright, even if your short." Edward didn't even flinch he was too deep in thought to care.

"So where was she?" Chris asked even though he could tell from the expression on Ed's face.

"She was visiting the grave…of your parents." Ed said.

"Yeah I thought she might do that… I'm gonna make you a deal kid." Ed looked up to the man.

'What kind of deal?" He asked.

"If you can get Willow to be happy and truly happy then I might just let you go out with her." Ed's eyes widened and he blushed. "Yeah I know about it."

"Fine." Ed mumbled.

"What's that kid cant hear you." Ed took a deep breath.

"Fine!" Chris smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I had to cut it off there. But yeah I needed to explain about Willow's past and this was the best way to do it. Thanks! BTW-

**These are the ages, **

**Chris- 20**

**Willow- 17**

**Ed- 18**

**Al-17**

**Winry- 19**

**Grams and Pinaco… well it's not polite to tell other people the ages of adults. ******** :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. You went through so much

I do not own FMA! If i did Ed and Al really would be comin' back to their world and not ours. It's too boring here don't you agree... Well to the story! :)

* * *

After Ed's little discussion with Chris he had stayed in the kitchen to think. He knew that everyone else was on the living room talking but he stayed there sitting at the small metal table that Pinaco had put in the kitchen. _So she really lost her twin sister. I don't know how she can still smile after all that's happened to her. She lost her parents, her twin, and now she has a disease that is causing her pain yet she still laughs and smiles like any normal girl. How dose she do it? _As Ed was concluding his thoughts he heard the chair in front of him squeak.

""Hey Ed." Willow said as she sat down in the white painted chair. "Sorry 'bout worrying you guys…" Ed just sighed and shook his head.

'There's nothing to be sorry about. You were visiting your family and I don't blame you for that." Silence reined over them for a few moments until Willow broke it.

"I just heard 'bout your mom…" He looked into her eyes and saw them darken if only a bit. "I know what it feels like to lose someone… so you know… you can always talk to me." She looked up with a smile. "Because I know for sure that I will listen." Ed smiled back and said, "Thanks Willow, you really are a great person." Willow blushed at his complement and Ed noticed this.

"T-thanks Ed." She took a deep breath after talking, like she had been holding it. Ed smiled a crooked smile and then looked out the window.

"Same goes for you though…" Willow looked surprised for only a moment but she smiled and looked out the window as well.

"Just to tell you Ed you are welcome to come to my house at any time." She informed him. He nodded and Willow stood up to leave.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked with out turning around.

"Yeah." Ed said. Willow smiled as she walked back home. When Willow got home she received a long lecture about how stupid it was to go off on her own in the middle of the night. Then after the lecture she just trudged her way back up the stairs. The got into a pair of sweats and a long shirt, though she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep again. Willow looked at herself in her full body mirror. She examined her short curls. The were large ringlets that reached her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled from the little light that was showing through the window. She had never liked how short she was but she handled it… though she was still sensitive about it.

"This town is getting to old for me." She sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed. Then she decided to go back down the stairs. Instead of going into the kitchen to stuff her face, she walked down a different hall which led to a two large white double doors. She opened them to find a large figure that was covered with a larger sheet. She walked to the figure and pulled off the sheet to reveal a white grand piano. There were papers scattered everywhere but somehow she was able to find one paper in particular. It was the sheet music to 'Clair De Lune'. Willow put the music on the piano's holder and she gracefully placed her small fingers on the keys. Then she gently pushed the first note. She smiled as the sound rang through her ears. Though the sound brought sad memories they also brought happy ones of her sister. Then came the next key, as she pressed it down lightly the sound rang through the room again. The she began to play a little bit faster, and over time she was at the normal pace that she used to play at when she would play with her sister. The music eventually filled the house, and from the upstairs bedrooms Grams and Chris heard the music. Grams just closed her eyes again and fell to sleep to the beautiful music and Chris smiled.

That kid has truly had a great effect on her…" And he went back o sleep.

Willow played with everything in her heart and she was smiling just like she used to when she would play with her sister. She had finally found a way to keep in touch with her Pine. To feel her mother's presence she would watch the fire, that was why the fire would help her sleep, and to feel her father she would have to ply with the dog, that was one thing that he would always do with her. But now she knew how to feel Pine. She felt Pine's presence as if she were directing her hands the whole song, key by key she felt like her sister was with her. The song finally ended and Willow let a single tear fall from her eye. She closed the piano top and put her head on it. Moments later she fell into the first deep sleep she had experienced in years.

That next morning Ed knocked on the door of the shop a few minuets before 10:00 am. Chris cam to the door and let him in with a large smile.

"So… where's Willow?" He asked.

"Oh if you go down the hall and to the left you will find her in that room." Chris still had his smile on as Ed walked to the room. Ed opened the doors and found Willow with her head placed on a large grand piano. Ed placed his hand on her back and she woke up slowly.

"Oh hi Ed, what's up?" She asked a little groggy.

"Nothing much… do you still know how to play the piano?' He saw Willow's eyes brighten and she nodded.

"Can you show me?" She nodded and scooted over so that he could sit next to her. He sat down as she opened to top. She gently placed her fingers on the keys and began to play the same song as she had been the night before. Ed saw the complete joy in her eyes that he had never seen before. She smiled as she played and he could tell this was what she enjoyed the most. When she finished the song she looked to him still just a joyful.

"That was amazing…" Ed complemented her.

"Thanks… it's something me and my sister did together all the time." Ed was worried that her joy would fall away but it didn't she was still happy.

"C'mon let's go get some more hot chocolate!" She yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room to the counter. She got them each a hot chocolate, Ed's just the way he liked it and she sat down at on of the tall tables.

"So do you like playing piano the most?" Ed asked. Willow slightly blushed due to a thought she had and she shook her head.

"No…"

"Then what is it that you enjoy the most in life?" Ed asked. She spoke quietly se he could barely hear but she said, "I enjoy spending time with you the most." Ed blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Willow blushed as well but she nodded. The two of them sat in silence for a minuet or two until Ed said, "So why isn't anyone opening the shop?" Willow smiled, she was happy that he wasn't feeling weird about what she said.

"Oh today is our day off." Ed grinned.

"What's up with that grin?" Willow asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something today."

"Of course… but going out in my pajamas isn't such a good idea. I'll be right back." Willow said as she hopped off her chair and ran up the stairs to her room. Willow changed into her favorite baggy purple khaki pants, she also put on a white spaghetti strap shirt, and then to top off her out fit she slipped on a camouflage bandana over her curls. She put on her black boots and headed back down the stairs. Ed looked over her outfit and nodded his approval with a smirk. In his opinion she looked really cute. He smiled and led her out the door.

"Ladies first." She stuck out her toung at him and laughed. He rolled his eyes and walked out after her. They were only a few steps away from the shop when Willow stopped in mid step.

"Oops I forgot something…" She grabbed his hand and led him back inside.

"Hey Grams where did you keep the kit?!" Willow yelled.

"It should be in the bathroom honey!" Grams yelled from upstairs. Willow nodded to no one in particular and went to the bathroom. Ed followed and watched her open a cabinet to take out a metal box. She took out a syringe and inserted some liquid into it. Then she cleaned her wrist and injected her self with the needle. Ed winced at the sight but didn't look away, I mean he has seen worse. She wiped off the area where she had put the needle in, threw away the needle and put away the box.

Willow then grabbed Ed's arm again and ran out the door yelling out that she would be gone for a while.

"So what cha wanna do?" She asked.

"How 'bout we go to the old restaurant that's at the end of town. Willow nodded and the pair walked to the restaurant.

"Isn't it annoying to have to give yourself that every day?" Willow smiled slightly and turned her head towards him.

"Sometimes, but I get used to it. It's something I have to do; it would be a lot more annoying if I were passing out everyday." Ed nodded and they continued their way to the restaurant. When they reached the small building they had only paused for a moment before walking inside. The floors were a darks washed wood, the walls were all a shade of beige. All of the tables had a flower on them and a small candle. Willow smiled as she took in the room.

They got seats and were near a window.

"Alright so let's play twenty questions, I'll start." Ed only nodded as he was looking into her big brown eyes. "First off, who do you respect the most?" Ed had to think about it. He finally decided on one person that he had always respected the most, even if he was a pain in the ass.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Willow was surprised that he respected on of his commanding officers but she moved on after a quick nod.

"Alright, who ticks you off the most, as in of who you have met." Oh that was an easy one.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Ed said the name offhandedly, like it wasn't odd that he respected him and hated him.

"In some twisted way that actually makes sense, Ed." Willow said. "Okay, what, in your opinion, is the most annoying to ever be on this earth?" She asked. Ed mused this question over but then he came up with a quick answer.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." He said with a nod. Willow slapped her forehead.

"I really don't get how he could be all of that."

"Maybe that's because you have never dealt with him before." Willow nodded understanding where Ed came from.

"Umm… So you want to tell me what happened to your arm now?" She saw Ed's eyes darken quite a bit but still urged the question.

"I'll tell you some other time…" Then she decided to let it go. She nodded and they carried on their conversation. After they finished their meal they went on a walk, considering how nice it was even though it was supposed to be cold outside. The whole walk the two of them learned more ab0out each other. Everything that they like and everything that they hated, they knew almost every little secret already. Then Ed decided that they should stop and rest. So the pair sat down on a broken log that was sticking out near the forest, and they looked at the clouds.

"Do you really want to know?" Ed asked randomly.

"Know what?"

"About my arm and leg?"

"Oh… yeah I still do." Ed nodded and looked to the sky again.

"Well back when I was around eight years old my mother had come down with an illness and she eventually died from it. Me and Al missed her to no end and didn't know what we would do with out her. So on the day of her funeral we decided, more like I decided, to bring her back…" Willow's eyes widened. She didn't even know alchemy was capable of such power. "But when we tried… I lost my leg and Al… Al he lost his whole body." This shocked Willow even more. Losing your body but still staying on this earth. "To get his soul back I gave up my right arm. I attached his soul to a suit of armor. From that day we decided that we just wanted things back to normal so we went to join the army. After years of searching for something that was unattainable we ended up separated. I was sent to the other side of the gate and Al stayed here."

"You died?" Willow's voiced squeaked. But Ed shook his head.

"No I was in another world. A world with no alchemy. After a long time and a close call for a war between wars, Al ended up going to the world that I had been in. Then we were just sent right back here for some reason." Ed sighed and looked to Willow after his long explanation. He saw tears in her eyes, and he panicked.

"Did I say something? What's wrong? Oh craps please… don't cry."

"And I thought your explanation was going to be something like a simple train wreck." Willow said as she was letting tears fall out of her eyes. "But you went through so much more than that." He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is not something for you to feel bad for though." Willow wiped her tears away and nodded. The sun had begun to set and Ed was about to say that it was getting late but Willow sighed.

"Look at that sunset…" Her eyes glistened from the pink and purple light of the sunset. Ed decided to stay out longer and watch the sun set with Willow. He was happy to be spending time with her. This was something that he also enjoyed the most. After the sun had set Ed was extra careful about getting Willow back to her home safely. When they said their good byes Willow had scrounged up the courage to give him a hug, though it was just friendly. They said their goodbyes and Ed went back to the Rockbell's.

* * *

So did yall like that? Huh? Huh? Tell meeeeee! Pwease! Well i hope you did cause it took me almost three days to think of stuff for them to do. I don't think this chapter turned out the way i wanted it to but oh well maybe when the story is done then maybe i will redo it! :) Well If you have any Q's then ask in review or PM me. I know this was kina boring but Willow can't just out of nowhere know about Ed's past so yeah. ... Oh well! Review and i will update! If i get all my readers to review then i promice that i will update with in the next three days! So review! :)


	5. I have to go

**I do not own FMA!!!!**

* * *

It had been almost a month sense Ed and Willow met and you could call them best friends. They now knew everything about each other. Even things they didn't want to know, like… oh never mind. But they were close, he went to the shop almost every day and when he didn't Willow would go to him after her shift was over. They were happy with each other and didn't get into… many fights. But that dosen't mean there were none.

_"Let go of me right now so that I can rip her little head off!" Willow screamed as Ed was trying to stop her from decapitating Pinaco. "Ahhh! Let go!" She yelled again. _

_"I can't!" _

_"Why not?!" _

_"Because you will kill her!" _

_"That's the point! Now let go!" _

_"No!" _

_"Yes!" _

_"No!" _

_"Edward Elric let me down this instant or else!" Willow was red with anger. _

_"Or else what?" _

_"Or I'll kick you where it counts!" She screamed as she positioned her heel in the perfect position to strike. Immediately he dropped her and ran to a corner. _

_"I win!" She yelled. _

_"Oh you are so gonna' get it!" He yelled as he took off after her. _

Okay so maybe their fights were totally stupid and always ended in a chase and then some laughter but still they did fight… some. But to get to my point, today was going to change it all. Ed had just gotten a call from Mustang.

"Hey Ed."

"Mustang…"

"Well Ed times up, time to come back." Ed knew this would happen but he didn't think so soon.

"Why so soon?"

"Ed you've been gone for more than a month!" Mustang yelled over the phone.

"And?" Ed could just see Roy rolling his eyes.

"Ed, you're eighteen, act you're age. Now get packed up and come back to Central. We will be expecting you to leave by tomorrow."

"That's almost no time!"

"Then I guess you'll have to hurry." Ed growled and slammed the phone back onto its holder.

"So they want you back?" Al asked while he was standing next to his older brother.

"Yeah…"

"What are you going to tell Willow?"

"I really don't know…" Ed sighed as he walked to the door and slipped on his coat. He was headed to the coffee shop. Willow had to know, he just had to find a way to tell her. When he got to the shop there were couples sitting at the couches and some tables were taken but it wasn't bustling. Then again the town itself wasn't bustling.

"Hey Ed." Willow called from the counter.

"Hey Willow, I need to talk to you." She noticed the look in his eyes and decided it was important.

"Chris I'm taking a break!" She yelled.

"But I need you're help!" Chris yelled back.

"Chris I said I'm taking a break!" After that Chris shut up and she walked to a table with Ed. They sat down and Willow put her chin on her hands.

"So what's on your mind little man?" She saw his eye twitch, just the reaction she wanted. It meant that he wasn't in trouble, because if he had not reacted then she should worry.

"Willow don't call me that!" He yelled.

"But you are a little man." His eye twitched again and she giggled.

"Well your even littler." Her eye brow twitched and she glared at him.

"You wanna' say that again?" He blinked then shook his head.

"Willow I did come here to talk about something serious." Alright now she was worrying. He was not going to fake argue with her, well then something was up.

"Speak your mind."

"Central called me back." Willow blinked and then started to giggle again.

"That's all, I'll still see you when you come back on the weekends…" When she looked into his eyes she noted that he wasn't coming back on the weekends.

"Well then when will we see you back here?"

"I don't know. Willow I'm a soldier and they don't know things ahead of time like regular jobs.

"Well then get a regular job."

"It's not that simple Willow." She nodded.

"I know that…" She dropped her hands to the table and let her chin fall with them. "But…"

"I know what you're thinking Willow and I wish that I could come home on the weekends but that's just not how it works."

"What is 'it' exactly?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"The military."

"Yeah, but for 'it' to have the power to restrict you to not be able to come home on the-"

"Willow, you know I wish I could but I can't." He saw her eyes sadden and he felt sad with her. She nodded her head and jumped off the chair.

"I best be getting back to work." Ed nodded and left the store with a short goodbye. Willow went back to manning the chair and sat in the chair that was by the counter.

"Something wrong Hon?" Grams asked. Willow just shook her head.

Later that night when Willow was in bed she got an idea. What if she went with them? She had always wanted to get out of this town so, why not?

Meanwhile Ed was thinking the exact same thing. And instead of waiting until morning like normal people Ed jumped out of his bed and ran to the phone. He dialed Mustang's number and listen to the ring.

"Yes?"

"Hey Mustang."

"Ed what the h-"

"I called to ask if I can bring someone along with me, a close friend."

"… Ed I can't promise that she could stay…"

"But just for a while is good enough."

"Fine but he is not my responsible." Ed smiled when he heard him say 'he'.

"Thanks Mustang."

"No problem kid." And Ed hung up with out saying goodbye. He had to think fast. Some way to get a hold of Willow with out waking anybody else up. Then Ed ran out the door with his coat and shoes. When he got to the shop he walked around the back.

"Here we go." Ed had a clear shot of Willow's room. He took a small pebble and threw it at her window. He saw her freeze and look around the room. Then when he threw another pebble she saw him. She opened up her window.

"Ed what the hell?" She whispered.

"I really need to talk to you." She sighed as she closed the window. Willow walked down her stairs and to her back door.

"Alright Ed get in before the neighbors see you." He nodded and quickly stepped inside.

"So what is it?"

"I called Mustang and he said that it was fine if you…" He was making her wait. He took joy out of the face she was making. It was filled with curiosity, fear, and joy all at the same time. "Came with us." He waited a moment for her to register the thought and then he saw her lips curl into a grin. Willow then squeaked with joy not wanting to be to loud. Then she was gone, running up the stairs to her Grandma's room.

"Gramaw! Wake up!" Willow yelled as she threw off her covers.

"Willow, what the h- I mean what are you doing?"

"Well… Ed's was gonna' leave tomorrow back to the military and he called his superior and the guy said it was fine if I went with him. Please, please, please, please can I go?" Grams sighed then smiled.

"Willow you can do what ever make you happy." Willow squealed and hugged her Grandma.

"Grams you're the best!"

"And maybe going to Central will make you grow taller." Willow's eye twitched again and she hit her Grandma hard on the back. Grams huffed and smiled as she did so.

"Go get packed and let me sleep." Willow nodded and walked out of the room. She hugged Ed and ran to her room. Then when Ed walked into the room there were clothes flying everywhere. Within an hour of throwing clothes and items Willow finally was done packing, and somehow she was able to fit all of it into a backpack and a shoulder bag.

"How did you get so much into something so small?"

"I'm just special like that." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back here at nine in the morning to come pick you up." Willow nodded and Ed headed out of the house.

She ended up spending the rest of the night playing the piano. She was hoping there would be a piano somewhere in Central that she could use. Willow left the music room and started to peel a Clementine in the kitchen. She popped in a piece of the orange fruit and sighed remembering that she would have to convince Chris to not staple her to the wall to get her to stay. The sun began to rise and it shone threw the windows in shafts of light. Willow looked to the clock and it said 8:00 am, so she had an hour to get Chris to agree let alone wake up. Willow walked up the old stairs and went to Chris's room; she knocked on his door and opened it. She found him sprawled out on his bed and he was drooling. This was only expected of him. She tore off his covers and he growled at her trying to get them back.

"Com' on Willow, five more minuets?"

"No!... There's something I have to talk about." He opened his eyes and turned to her, still laying down.

"Alright then spill."

"Well, Chris I'm going back to Central with Ed and Al." She saw his eyes narrow a little.

"I knew this would happen the moment you said he was in the military. Willow I really don't think you should go… what if something happens?"

"Then you should know that I am at peace and I am happy, but you can't be so negative Chris. If it gets worse I promise I'll tell you and you can decided what to do from there." Chris wanted to protest but he knew from the look in her eyes that she was going to go through with this with or without his consent.

"Alright Willow as long as you promise not to forget about three things."

"What are those things?"

"You have to keep you're promise to tell me if it gt worse, you have to remember to take your medicine, and lastly you really need to grow some." He smirked. Willow balled her fist and smacked him over the head.

"Way to ruin the moment Chris!" He just laughed and stood up.

"Well I will be there to see you off at?"

"Nine." He nodded and pushed her out the door. Willow grabbed her things and decided that the last person that she had to say goodbye to was her best friend, Cody. She walked to her dog and hugged him.

"Well Cody, be good for Grams and make sure Chris stays out of trouble." Cody barked and pushed his head into her stomach. "I'll miss you too boy…" Willow let one tear escape her eyes. She really had wanted to bring him but that was too much. She kissed the top of his head one last time and walked out the door. As she was about half way to the station she heard a bark. When she turned around she saw Chris with Cody walking towards her.

"I sure as hell couldn't miss walking my little sister to the threshold of grown up hood."

"Will you stop being so dramatic?" Willow said as she rolled her eyes. When they reached the station Ed and Al were already waiting for Willow. She gave her last hugs to her two most loved… beings. Then she ran onto the train with Ed and Al. They took seats in the back of the train and prepared for the ride to Central.

Meanwhile with Chris and Cody.

"Cody where are you go- No!" The dog had run towards the train and was too close to it. He didn't want to lose his master and he was looking for her. His light golden fur swaying as he ran after the train. Then Cody amazed everyone in the station by jumping from the cement to the rear of the train cars. He sat down and was prepared to wait until he arrived wherever his master was going.

* * *

Well isn't this interesting? Willow will meet the Mustang gang... cool! That sounds so cool... Mustang gang! Yosh! Well that is on loyal dog don't ya think? One little question... Do you want Al to get someone???? Please tell me cause that would be great. Okay so if you can guess where this is from then I will deticate the next chapter to you (got to be first)- **i see a little silloute of a man! Scalaboushe (2) will you do the fandango. **

2nd guess line- **I am just a poor boy no body loves me, _he's just a poor boy! _... Expellia we will not let him go!** Can you guess what that was??? If you can the next chapter will be deticated to you!!!! :) Good luck!


	6. Interesting Arrival

**I do not own FMA!!!!!!!**

* * *

The train had been going on course for about three hours and Willow looked like she was decaying from the inside out, due to boredom. She had tried everything, writing, reading, playing cards with Ed (he won every game so she quit), she even tried bugging the other passengers but she was still bored out of her mind.

"Who knew that trains were this boring…?" Willow asked slowly.

"That's right I forgot you have never been on a train before. Well they are boring…" Ed said sarcastically.

"Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious." Willow said as she leaned her head on the window. Then a scream rang through out the train and there was yelling from the next train car over.

"Did Mustang send us on another rotten train?" Ed asked.

"Oh god there's a dog on the lose." Someone yelled as they ran to our car.

"A dog…?" Ed slowly looked to Willow and she kept her eyes to the front of the train as her eye brow twitched.

"No way…"

"What?" Now Willow turned to sit again.

"Ed I think that dog is Cody…" Then Ed stared at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Willow he couldn't have gotten onto the train after it was moving, that's impossible."

"Ed remember when I told you that he was the worst dog ever?" He nodded.

"Well we used to think something's were impossible until the dog ate the walls, and the fireplace, and the plates… glass plates, and the daily paper, eventually he ate a whole room full of stuff and fully digested it with no problem. So nothing is impossible."

Willow stood up from her seat and walked down the isle, when Ed realized that she was planning to go to the other train car he tried to stop her but she was half way across. Then she slammed the train car door open and everyone in that car was running around or jumping over seats to get away from one big golden dog.

"Sit boy!" She yelled. Immediately the golden monster sat and from what it looked like to Ed he smiled.

"Come!" Cody slowly walked to Willow noticing that she was furious.

"Maim' we don't allow dog on the-"

"You think I don't know that?!" She yelled at the train attendant. The man stepped back a bit because she was so angry.

"This dog is mine and he will stay right next to me this whole ride, he knows exactly what will happen to him if he doesn't do just that." Cody barked and wagged his tail. This one dog would only listen to this one girl. The three of them plus Cody all went back to their own seats and began to do their own thing. Ed and Al were paying cards while Willow kept thinking about what the military people would be like. _What's this Mustang guy gonna be like? Is he strong? Why dose Ed hate him? What the hell am I gonna do about Cody?! _The last question had no answer. She couldn't just mail a dog back home, so maybe he would just stay with her. She was overwhelming herself with questions so she decided to sleep.

After a while of playing cards with Al, Ed began to get bored himself. But that was until the car door slammed open and a three men with guns stepped through the door holding their guns out.

"Alright everybody hands up!" On of them yelled. So all of the passengers did so, but Ed turned to look at Willow and she was still asleep. How did she sleep through that? The men started to raid peoples stuff and take all the valuables. One of them walked to the back where Ed, Al, Willow and Cody were. Cody growled at the man and that was when Willow woke up.

"What's wrong boy?" She asked as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Then she caught the mans attention. He pushed Ed to the side and grabbed Willow's arm.

"Lookie what I found here boys, A mighty fine girly!" The other men began to laugh as they grabbed more valuables. "You're gonna come with me pretty lady."

"But aint she kinda short?" One of the men asked. Willow's eye twitched and she slowly turned her head to the man that was holding her captive.

"Let go of my arm right now." Growled Willow.

"Sorry sweet stuff that's not gonna happen." Willow sighed.

"Okay then you asked for it." She swung her leg around and was able to kick him in the kisser.

"That was for touching me!" She yelled as she ran towards the man that had called her short." She jumped onto the back of a seat and jumped off in the meanwhile having her feet come down on the man's head. When she landed she was standing on his back.

"That was for calling me short!" She looked around the train car at all of the other men. "Do any of you want some of this or are you all gonna leave?" Most of the men dropped their stuff except for one. He was in the front and he was big. His muscles were huge, his head was huge, he was just huge. When Willow looked at him her eye twitched at his bigness and she backed away.

"Right okay so it looks like you don't wanna leave."

"Not with out my money I don't" he said in a deep voice.

"Uh how about I give you my lunch money and we call it even?" He just glared at her. He brought up his hand to show that it was mechanical, it looked like it was a gun and a hand in both. Then he pulled up his other hand to show another mechanical arm but this one just had a knife built into it.

"Uh can we talk this over?" But the man just grunted.

"Right looks like you don't wanna do that either." Then the man took a single step forward and Ed clapped his hands together and ran towards him. Within five seconds an all out auto mail battle broke out between the two of them. Willow turned around and ran to Al.

"Willow where did you learn how to so that?" asked Al.

"Oh right, well I have taken martial arts lessons ever sense I was six. Chris thought it would be a good way to let out some nervous energy." Al just smiled and nodded. "Aren't you worried about Ed, I mean this guy is huge."

"Ed can take care of himself, he's done this kind of thing before. Plus he has the greatest mechanic in the word." Willow nodded and whispered to herself, "I love you Winry, you rock".

Ed and the man were in an arm lock. Hand to hand and Ed was clearly winning. Then the man took his knife and tried to stab Ed in the side but Ed moved out of the way. To finish the match quickly, Ed clapped his hands and put them on the wall, causing the metal to move and wrap around the man. Ed jumped down from the seat he had been standing on and he punched the man in the face knocking him out.

Then Ed turned around and put thumbs up towards Al and Winry. After pushing the man under a seat that was empty Ed walked back to his seat and sat down with a sigh.

"Ed that was so cool!" Willow screeched. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Willow have you ever seen alchemy before this?" She shook her head with a smile.

"But you were all like, Whoosh and then Boom and then he was all like Ahh no! Then you were all like BAM! And it was cool!" She said finishing her rampage of sound affects. Ed and Al just started to laugh at the look she was giving Ed. Her eyes were twinkling and she wore a huge grin.

"You're not a very normal girl are you?" Ed asked making it more of a statement.

"Nope! You wont find another girl like me on this whole entire planet!" She yelled enthusiastically. Then the train came to a solid stop and Ed realized that they had arrived at Central station.

"Were here!" Willow yelled as she jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bags. She was practically jumping up and down while waiting for Ed and Al to get their bags. Right when they stepped off the train they were met with the sight of at least twenty soldiers standing around the men that had tried to rob the train. Then a man with coal black hair and black eyes with a uniform walked out of the crowd and towards Ed, Al, Willow, and Cody.

"First of all Ed good work on getting these men. Looks like you haven't lost your touch. So where's your friend?" He asked.

"Mustang meet Willow, Willow meet Mustang." Willow walked to them man and started to walk around him. Roy raised an eyebrow and looked at Ed.

"What is she doing?"

"I think she's inspecting you…" Ed said as he eyed Willow strangely.

"Mr. Mustang?" She asked when she got to the front of his.

"Yes?" He asked not wanting to be rude to such a young little girl (To him she looked to be about twelve).

"Dude this uniform looks horrific!" She yelled. Ed cracked up with laughter and Al was soon to follow.

"Blue and yellow? Really? Come on! Ewe!" You see Willow would normally not act so girly but she wanted this guy to think she was girly, just for fun.

"Well Miss, this is the Military Uniform." Havoc said as he walked towards her.

"Willow why are you putting on that… façade"

"Well because I thought it would be funny, but you ruined it Ed." She stuck her tung out at him and turned to Havoc.

"Who might you be?"

"My name is Havoc…"

"Ah okay." He then puffed out some smoke from his cigarette and Willow held her nose. Then Lt. Hawkeye walked towards them being followed by Fuery, Breda and Falman.

"Willow this is Fuery, Breda, Falman and Hawkeye." Ed said pointing to each of them. Then out of the crowd walked Major Armstrong.

"Holly crap!" Willow said as she looked up at the man. Then Armstrong ripped off his shirt like always.

"Hello Young Maiden! I am Alex Louis Armstrong the Strong Arm Alchemist!" Willow's eye twitched and she rubbed her eyes.

"I know Ed said you were tall, but he didn't say this tall." She said in a whisper. Armstrong put out his hand for her to shake. When she did her hand felt like a speck of dust compared to his. Then as soon as he let go of her hand she ran behind Ed.

"They are all really, really, really weird… except for the girl. She's cool." Ed laughed and patted her hand that was latched to his shoulder for dear life.

"The girl's name is Lt. Hawkeye." Willow slowly nodded. Mustang took a step forward to talk to Ed but Willow took a step back bringing Ed with her.

"Willow can you latch on to Al for a minuet."

"Sure…" And just like that Willow was latched onto Al for dear life, and Al just sighed at how silly she was acting.

"So Ed you didn't tell me this friend was a girl.." Ed chuckled.

"You didn't tell him I was a girl?" Willow asked a little surprised.

"No…" Ed hesitated because he thought of the possibility of her getting angry.

"Sweetness…"

"Any way, Ed you need to head back to Central or you might start a commotion." Ed looked around and finally noticed that a lot of people were looking their way because of the scene that Willow was making.

"Right." Ed nodded.

Then Ed ran over to Willow and Al and tried to run the other direction to get to a car, but Willow walked the other way.

"Where are you going?" asked Ed.

"I got to get Cody." Willow ran behind a pillar and walked out with the golden dog right by her side.

"Uh Maim we don't allow dogs in the" Willow cut Fuery off.

"This here is not a dog sir."

"Then what is it…?"

"It is a thing, a very calm and obedient thing and he shall not be considered a dog. I got him from mars so that means that he is not a dog." And with that Willow walked back over to Ed leaving Fuery to think about what she had said.

The three of them got into a car and Willow made Cody sit on the floor. When they started driving Willow was immediately fascinated by the amount of people that lived in Central. They were all so different too, tall, short, loud, happy, angry the differences never stopped. There were shops and stores all over as well. Willow's face was practically glued to the window.

"God Willow calm down it's not like Central's going anywhere." Ed said through his chuckles.

"But this place is huge…" Willow said as she sat back in her seat. Ed chuckled and patted the top of her head. She glared at him and punched him in the arm making Al laugh.

Moments later the car came to a stop and when Willow stepped out she was amazed by the size of the Central building.

"This is nothing like Risenbool…" Ed smiled and grabbed Willow's hand to lead her through the quarters. They walked through large stone double doors that led to a large hall with stone walls and gray floors. To any normal person this place would seem depressing but to Willow it was fascinating. She especially took a liking to all of the paintings that hung on the walls. The place almost reminded Willow of her old dojo, the one place that she could escape and the place where she practiced the one thing that her sister couldn't do. It wasn't the way the building looked that seemed familiar, it was the wisdom and bravery that hung in the air like a blanket.

Back in the dojo that Willow would train in there was not a single adult that didn't have a sense of wisdom and power about them. Just being around a person like that makes you feel stronger.

In this air though you could also feel the sadness and tragedy that hung there, the deaths of loved ones and the loss of something valuable to you.

Willow walked with the Elric brothers through the dark gray halls and finally came to a large door. When Ed opened it they saw everyone that had been at the station in that office, and they were all working hard. All except for Mustang who was sitting with his feet up on his desk.

"Ah, hello Ed. Well we have your rooming figured out again. We even got an extra bed for your lady friend."

"Alright then do you want to tell us where it is?" Ed an Mustang had a three minuet stare down until Willow got bored and stole Mustang's pencil and threw it at Ed's head.

"Stop staring at the man and get directions." Ed rolled his eyes and looked back to Mustang with a smile.

"So?"

"Room 123, building 6." Roy was concise and to the point. Ed spun around and grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her out of the room. When they stepped out of the office Cody stood up and began to walk down the long halls with them. They stepped out of the main doors into the sun and headed towards their new room. Then a new thought occurred to Willow, _What am I going to do when I can't go back to sleep?_

* * *

**What will she do? Who knows... but i do. And i can tell you that when you leave your room at night in Central HQ it's not a good idea. But don't worry it should be funny! :) Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and so for all that is holy and good in this world ... PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! **


	7. Revamp notice

HOLA AMIGOS!

Well I know that this must seem a bit upsetting that I haven't updated in almost a whole year and my 1st update back is a notice... but I a-sure you that this is a good thing.

I will be doing some major revamping on all of my stories! For Middle School-er I will be rewriting almost the whole thing. When it comes to It's good to smile... well I'm not sure what to do with that, but I'll figure it of my stories will be tampered with.

I have matured as a person and a writer... so naturally I would like all of my writing to reflect this. I have many new stories in the works that are being worked out and edited right now. So there is much to come, very soon.

I'm not going to be one of those writers that comes out and gives excuses that their lives are sucking and can't write... that's not my problem. I just lost interest for a while but I'm back. My only excuse is that I wasn't happy with any of my work and decided to redo everything and spew out some more (improved) versions of my current stories.

That you for your understanding!

Nothing Better Than Plywood / now to be know as Seria KE


End file.
